


Three Words

by InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Demiromantic Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Help, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Pansexual Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Still, Trans Character, and fandom tags, but idk man, fight me, i love these two too much, luci is bitter and awkward, my username there is insert-random-snarky-pun-here, not detailed but, something's up with the character tags, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere/pseuds/InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere
Summary: Luciano sighed quietly, nodding. “Yeah, I’m…. I’m fine.”“Good,” Lutz yawned. “Tha’s good. Can I touch you?”Luciano looked up at him, surprised. “I- uh..” Looking away sheepishly, he pulled himself forward so that Lutz's chin touched the top of his forehead. "If you want..."Lutz didn't do anything for a moment, but then he slowly wound an arm around Luciano's ribs, tugging him forward until there was barely any space between them.-Newly-dating 2p Gerita cuddles. (Semi-sequel to Second Chances, but you don't have to read that for this to make sense)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in late November/early December last year, and FINALLY got around to improving and finishing it. Originally this was going to be a big Angst Fest™, but the past few days have been horrible for me, so I changed it to fluff, because it’s my story and I can do that.
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter two!

Luciano woke with a startled scream and jolted upright, gasping slightly and patting his chest in a panicked way. Nothing seemed different, no pain, no liquid of any sort. Breathing shakily, Luciano lowered his arms and drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them.

 

As he forced his breathing to calm, he tensed,suddenly registering the weight to his right. Luciano didn't remember falling asleep next to anyone. Although, judging from the snores, it was probably Lutz.

 

A glance up from his knees confirmed that it _was_ the blond sleeping beside him. Another sigh, this one evolving into a tired groan. Even though he was irritated about Lutz sneaking into his bed, (and confused as to _how_ he got in), a strange warmth flooded Luciano's chest.

 

 _ **'You don't deserve him'**_ , an unfamiliar voice muttered in his head. Suddenly realizing that he was staring, Luciano scowled, looking away at the floor.

 

"Shut up," he hissed.

 

The rest of the room was cold compared to under the blankets, but Luciano pulled them away from his body and slipped out of bed. A little unsteady, he stumbled in the general direction of the bathroom.

 

Reaching blindly for the wall, he found the switch and flipped it, grimacing at the bright light that flooded his vision. Blinking a little, he looked up at the mirror, leaning against the counter for support. He might as well make sure. Skimming over his reflection quickly, something that stood out to Luciano was that his hair was once again victim to curly bedhead. Well... He was going back to bed anyway, best save it for morning.

 

Looking again, Luciano flinched and stepped back when he caught the faint magenta glow in his eyes, closing them quickly.

 

“No, _No_. I’m-I’m okay, I’m not…. I...” He trailed off, hands curled into fists and pressed to his eyelids.

 

"I’m being paranoid," he mumbled. "It's was just a dream, a _stupid_ dream. I-I’m okay. I’m…." Taking a deep breath, Luciano slowly opened his eyes, looking back at the mirror, bracing his arms on the counter.

 

“I’m strong, and I’m safe. It was _just_ a dream,” he said in a bitter tone. Shoulders stiff, Luciano sighed and turned away, flicking off the light and walking back to his bed.

 

Back under the covers, he shifted uncomfortably. All of the remaining warmth was now centered around Lutz. That man was practically a walking furnace. And he was _also_ the deepest sleeper Luciano had ever met. Hmmm...

 

Figuring that it was very unlikely for Lutz to wake up, Luciano slid closer, until the two were almost touching. _Almost._

 

Although the two of them were technically in a relationship, (or something like that, neither of them had really _talked_ about it, it just kind of _happened_ ), touching was still awkward. And to Luciano, at least, the sudden intimate atmosphere between them was raw and overwhelming. And the pure _vulnerability_ that came with touch and intimacy was terrifying enough _out_ of bed, and-

 

-and….

 

It felt warm, being like this; curled up close to the large body next to him. Though still tense and a little anxious, Luciano reached a hand out, slowly and hesitantly tracing some random pattern onto the back of Lutz's shirt.

 

Already drifting back to sleep, Luciano didn't notice when Lutz shifted and turned around to face him.

 

"Hey." A hand reached out, brushing a bit of Luciano's hair behind his ear and startling him back to alertness. Stretching a little, Luciano grumbled in response.

 

Lutz hummed softly in the back of his throat, voice raspy from sleep. "What're y' doing up so late? 'S like, two in the morning."

 

Luciano shrugged, determinedly not looking at Lutz’s face. "Couldn't sleep," he mumbled, mostly to himself. It wasn't _completely_ a lie. “Why are _you_ awake?”

 

Another hum, this one accompanied by Lutz stretching out his legs. “Felt you get up. Everythin’ okay?”

 

Luciano sighed quietly, nodding. “Yeah, I’m…. I’m fine.”

 

“Good,” Lutz yawned. “Tha’s good. Can I touch you?”

 

Luciano looked up at him, surprised. “I- uh..” Looking away sheepishly, he pulled himself forward so that Lutz's chin touched the top of his forehead. "If you want..."

 

Lutz didn't do anything for a moment, but then he slowly wound an arm around Luciano's ribs, tugging him forward until there was barely any space between them.

 

Luciano shuddered before he could catch himself, the sudden closeness sending prickles up his spine. But instead of the sharp discomfort he usually experienced when someone other than his brother touched him, the warmth in his chest returned, stronger this time.

 

Suddenly though, Lutz moved his arm away.

 

"Are you _sure_ you’re okay? I-I know you don't really like people touching you, so if you want me to stop I-"

 

Luciano sighed – he seemed to do that a lot recently – and tilted his head up, mouth brushing against Lutz's slightly stubbly jaw. (He might have kissed it, but that was neither here nor there.)

 

"It's fine. _I’m_ fine. I don’t mind _you_ touching me." Reaching out, he nudged Lutz’s hand back to where it’d been before. Breath hitching a bit when Lutz took the hint and pulled him closer, Luciano tucked his head under Lutz's chin. "Please don't leave."

 

There was silence for a moment, then, Lutz bent his head and kissed the top of Luciano’s. “If you’re sure,” he said, nuzzling into Luciano’s hair a little. “Hey, Luci?”

 

“Yeah?” He answered, voice slightly muffled.

 

“I love you.”

 

Lutz’s voice was soft, and his words almost mumbled, but Luciano heard him anyway, freezing.

 

’ _He- he loves me? What?’_ Luciano thought, heart stuttering. That warmth in his chest seemed to shoot into his cheeks, leaving him a little breathless. _‘Does he mean it? He… actually_ loves _me? Me?’_

 

’ _Maybe he’s_ _just saying things because he’s tired,_ _’_ Luciano couldn’t help but think, and it _did_ make sense. It must be nearly three in the morning by now. Luciano sigh was consumed by a yawn, furthering that thought.

 

“Go to sleep, _tesoro_ ,” he said, speaking into Lutz’s collarbone. “And don’t call me ‘Luci’.” He added as an afterthought, closing his eyes.

 

’ _I’ll ask him tomorrow.’_


End file.
